


Tiny Team

by Pseudo_Scorpion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bedwetting, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Little Hunk, Little Pidge, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Shiro’s a good dad, Space Dad Shiro, Space Mom Allura, Space Uncle Coran - Freeform, There isn’t enough voltron age regression stories, This is just the little paladins being cute, caregiver allura, caregiver coran, caregiver shiro, diaper usage but it isn’t sexual, little keith, little lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudo_Scorpion/pseuds/Pseudo_Scorpion
Summary: After ending up regressing all at the same time, Lance, Keith, Hunk and Pidge end up not only revealing their secret to each other but to Shiro as well. Shiro, Allura and Coran take on caretaker roles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write a story like this for a while. I’m sorry in advance if it’s bad or if anyone is written out of character :’) 
> 
> Little Paladins would be cute imo
> 
> (I imagine this takes place in current time but they still have the castle of lions.  
> Shiro has his floaty arm) 
> 
> These chapters will be kinda short because I can only really write in 1000 or so word bursts. I’ll try to update a lot if this story gets any attention

The former black paladin was pulled out the haze of sleep by a familiar whimpering noise. "Ah.. Keith.." Shiro rubbed his face with his natural hand and sat up. But instead of seeing a distraught Keith standing in the doorway as he expected to, he was met with not only Keith, but Lance, Pidge and Hunk as well. They were all asleep on his bed; Keith, Lance and Hunk were cuddling each other (quite adorably) and Pidge was just curled up on Shiro's other side. Keith was whimpering in his sleep, curled up in a tight ball in between Lance and Hunk. The older man's face softened at his teammates. What were they all doing here? Shiro opened his mouth to say something but stopped again. He smirked a bit and pulled out his phone, taking a couple pictures of the group. Afterwards, he quietly called out to the sleeping teammates to wake up. He didn't want to startle them awake in case of any injuries that might happen; they were tangled up in each other's limbs after all. Keith was the first to respond to Shiro's voice, as he was the lightest sleeper. The younger paladin rubbed his face a bit and just snuggled even further in between Hunk and Lance. Lance was visibly cuddling a stuffed shark tightly. Shiro smiled a bit at them before realizing that there was a large wet patch under the group. All 3 of them had wet themselves in their sleep. Shiro scrunched his nose. "Really? On my bed?" He grumbled to himself. Honestly, he only knew that Keith ever wet the bed; and it wasn't that often. He didn't expect it from the other two, Hunk especially. Shiro was a little upset with them for wetting his bed but he knew they couldn't help it. He was just confused on why they were all on his bed in the first place. 

Shiro called their names out again with no answer. Sighing, he gently shook all of his teammates awake one by one. Pidge reacted by mumbling and sprawling herself out onto Shiro's lap. Lance grumbled and ignored Shiro's attempt at waking him up, hiding his face. Hunk blinked sleepily at Shiro, seemingly oblivious about where he was. Keith woke up straight away this time, sitting up. He was staring at Shiro with a confused expression when he realized that his pants were soaked. The former red paladin scrunched his face and started to tear up.  
"S-Shir-ro.." he choked out, voice wavering. He had a childish tone to his voice which was not there before. He began to sob and held his arms out for Shiro to hold him. 

Shiro was taken by surprise at this, never seing Keith act so vulnerable like this. The older of the group hesitantly pulled the smaller boy close to him and held him, rubbing his back. Keith shoved his face in Shiro's chest, hiccuping and grasping onto his shirt. 

"Shh.. shh.. it's okay.. what happened Keith?" Shiro gave a genuinely concerned look. Keith sniffled and shook, trying to make out a sentence. It was all incomprehensible other than the one word he made out; "nightmare.”

Pidge stirred a bit from the sudden disruption. She sat up and whined "m' sleepy" over and over again. Lance and Hunk were completely awake now, both beginning to cry from their wet pants.

Shiro could tell that the paladins weren't in their normal mental states. Reaching out to the other two distraught paladins, he tried to calm them down. "Hey, hey.. it's okay guys.. it's alright, it was only an accident.." he sighed. "Can someone explain to me what's going on?"

After a long moment of hiccuping from the 3 boys and Pidge's squirming around the bed, Shiro finally came to a conclusion. Age regression was something he'd always suspected Keith might be involved in but he never knew for certain. He didn't ever realize that all the paladins regressed though. Looking over at Hunk and Lance, Shiro asked, "how old are you?" 

Hunk held up 6 fingers and Lance murmured "four.." and slouched over, sniffling and hugging his shark still. Surprised at how young they were, Shiro moved over to Keith and Pidge. When asked, Pidge exclaimed "five!" And Keith just gave a small whimper. Shiro raised an eyebrow at the boy. At this expression, Keith showed 3 fingers and pressed himself into Shiro. Shiro smiled a bit. They were all so little.

Shiro carefully picked Keith up. "How about lets get you three cleaned up" 

Pidge jumped up, following the group. "I..." she whimpered out at Shiro. The former black paladin looked at her curiously. "Hm?" Pidge pouted and lifted her shirt to reveal the top of a diaper. "Change..."

Shiro blinked in surprise. Face heating up a bit he nodded, "u-uh yeah, I'll get you changed right after I clean up these three." He tried to set Keith on his feet but the younger boy protested and held onto Shiro even tighter. Where was he going to find diapers to change them with? Lance was completely fixed on the lamp, turning it on and off, shark plush in one arm. Hunk was standing behind him, watching what Lance was doing over his shoulder. Shiro sighed and looked at everyone. "Can you come with me and help me find Allura and Coran?" Hunk nodded slowly, looking uncertain. Lance's face lighted up at the mention of the Alteans but quickly twisted back into a pout again. "Feel icky.." 

Shiro's face softened. "When we find Allura and Coran they can help us get some nice cozy clothes for you to change into, okay Lance?" Lance seemed content with that answer and stepped over to Shiro, holding onto the older paladin's arm and popping his thumb into his mouth. Keith was beginning to doze off again in Shiro's arms and Hunk was just a bit embarrassed despite knowing he was okay. Shiro held out his free hand to Hunk. "Lets go find some clean clothes for you guys." Hunk took Shiro's hand and the group moved out of Shiro's room and down the hall towards the living room. Shiro called out for the Alteans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I imagine this takes place in current time but they still have the castle of lions.  
> Shiro has his floaty arm)

After wandering a little bit, Shiro finally found Allura  in the living room, sitting on the couch with an old looking book. At the sound of the group coming in the room, Allura looked up to greet them. "Good morning team! It's about time you'd all get out of be-" She was cut off by what she saw. 3 out of 5 of them had wet pants, Keith was passed out in Shiro's arms and Lance was looking off into space with his thumb popped in his mouth. "Um.. care to explain?" The Altean princess asked quizzically. 

Shiro sighed and guided the group over to the couch. "Okay. Have you ever heard of age regression?" He asked going straight to the point, sitting down next to the princess and Keith still set in his arms. Allura thought for a moment. "It was not unheard of in Altea." Shiro looked back at Allura and stroked Keith's back gently, making sure he didn't wake up. He knew that Keith had trouble sleeping and it was kind of comforting seeing him in this state. "I woke up this morning and they all were on my bed" he explained. "I noticed that they were acting like younger children. I asked how old each of them were; in this state, Pidge is five, Hunk is six, Lance is 4 and Keith is 3."

Pidge jumped up into the couch and laid in Allura's lap, giggling and repeatedly yelling out "'llura!" Hunk and Lance sat on the floor, playing a silly hand game (Lance making due with only the one hand he wasn't sucking on). Lance seemed pretty content with his shark plush in his lap but Hunk was antsy and his face was scrunched up in a way that looked like he was on the verge of tears. Shiro noticed this. "Hey, hey, bud, it's okay. We'll get you changed in a moment." Shiro paused. "That's another problem.." Shiro added, turning back to Allura who was now cooing at Pidge. "We don't have any supplies."

Allura thought for a moment and grinned. "There's an old hidden nursery here in the castle! There is most likely supplies that will last us for the day but I'm not sure what we have. It’s been a long time since we last used it. We will have to go out shopping. I know of a store in a nearby solar system that sells baby supplies that are large enough for them." Shiro nodded with a smirk. "Alright. We can go there once they are all big again." He sighed. "Do you or Coran know anything about childcare? I'm going to need help with this if it happens again." He said with a slight chuckle. "Coran knows far more than I do! He's currently working on ship repairs but we can let him know when he returns!" Allura replied enthusiastically. She stood up, cradling Pidge in her arms. "I'll lead you to the nursery" She said while begging to walk down the hall. Shiro helped Hunk and Lance up and followed Allura, keeping the two close all while holding the sleeping Keith. By now, Hunk was tearing up and Lance's forehead was creased in obvious discomfort. 

After a couple of minutes of walking, Allura finally guided the group to a door that looked like a closet. "In here, group" she said with a grin, opening the door and walking in. 

The group was met with a large room, several cribs lined one of the walls, a play area on the other side of the room. The lights were dimmer and comforting and the ground seemed to be almost cushioned. Off to the side, a changing table along with a shelf filled with changing supplies, pacifiers, bottles and anything else you would imagine needing for a baby. Lance's face lit up almost immediately. "Canna see??" He yelled out, pointing to a rather large toy box. Shiro looked at him with a soft gaze, regarding the bathroom that was connected to the nursery. "You can play after you have a nice bath." Lance gave a truly innocent grin. "Bubba baff!" He giggled. Shiro laughed a bit at his enthusiasm. "Yes, bubble bath! Do you want to help put the bubbles in?" Lance squealed "yes yes!!! And ran into the bathroom. Hunk quickly followed, looking a bit happier. Shiro ran after them when he heard the bathtub faucet turn on. "Woah woah wait!" He said with a laugh. Pidge squirmed her way out Allura's grip and ran after the group, giggling loudly. Allura sighed with a grin and followed them as well.

Shiro was ultimately relieved that there were several bathtubs. After Lance had dumped almost an entire bottle of bubble bath in his tub, he refused to share the space and took an entire tub to himself. Lance wanted to bring his shark (who he told Shiro his name was “Tide”) into the tub but Shiro convinced Lance that it would get “yucky” if it gets wet. Lance complained that “Tide is a shark he’s supposed to get wet!” but Shiro claimed that he was a special shark and he preferred to be dry. Lance protested this until Shiro got him into the bath, where Lance got distracted by the bubbles and bath toys immediately. Hunk was too shy to share his so he just sunk into his own tub and soaked, happy to be getting clean. Shiro had to wake Keith up to bathe him, much to Keith's dismay. The mentally youngest protested being in the water by yelling and kicking at Shiro until he was presented with a hippopotamus bath toy that squirted water from its mouth. Keith calmed right down from it and allowed Shiro to clean him. 

Pidge found a couple of water guns in a basket next to her tub. She threw a few into her friends' tubs and declared a water gun war. Lance was pretty enthusiastic about it, hitting Pidge every chance he got. Hunk wasn't interested in the fight and Keith was too fixated with his hippo to care. Pidge and Lance eventually gave up on trying to get their other teammates involved and ended up going on a one on one fight, splashing water absolutely everywhere in the process. Shiro wasn't looking forward to cleaning this up but he was glad that they were all happy now. 

After about 20 minutes, Shiro and Allura decided that the younger paladins had been in the bath long enough. Allura set out fresh diapers and clean pajamas (all lion footie pjs with appropriate colors) for the paladins and Shiro wrapped each of them in a towel to dry them off. It took a little bit to get Lance and Pidge to settle down from their water fight. Shiro and Allura began to get them all dressed. Shiro changed Keith into his diaper and pjs, and then did the same for Lance (both of them were especially squirmy and hard to change). Allura dressed Pidge and Hunk in their clean outfits. Before changing Hunk she asked if he wanted diapers. Hunk thought for a moment and shook his head no. 

Once they were dressed, Lance and Pidge almost immediately went over to the play area. Lance grabbed Tide on the way over. They pulled out two large lion teddies, one blue and one green, and also several smaller action figures of various unidentifiable superhero-esque characters. The two of them played with the toys, mimicking roaring sounds and pretending that the action figures were flying around on the lions (and Tide of course). Hunk and Keith had settled next to Lance and Pidge, occupying themselves with building blocks and legos. Keith had managed to find another hippo plush as well as a red lion plush and a black lion plush, among other soft toys he was hoarding next to him. Hunk had the yellow lion plush in arms as he was building some kind of tower out of legos, letting Keith help him. 

Shiro and Allura were sitting at a small table watching the younger group play. "So.. this is new" he stated in a quiet voice. "I had no idea that all of them regressed like this. They are cute when they're like this, though." Allura nodded in agreement. "We will have to stop by that store plaza. We have a very low amount of supplies. I think they need better fitting diapers as well. They might leak with these small ones." Shiro sighed and looked back at Allura. "We will go once they're back in their normal mental state. I guess this explains why I find wet sheets all the time when I do laundry. I didn't know who's they were but I could only assume Keith because he had that issue when he was younger. Now I know it could have been any of them" he spoke in a mellow voice, piecing together some evidence that the paladins might have regressed before that he previously overlooked. 

A thought popped into Shiro's head. "Do you have any baby food or formula? I know that they will all be picky about food, except Hunk maybe. They won't want to eat food goo, they'll just make a mess with it." Allura considered the statement for a moment. "I believe we do. Altean food was made to last thousands and thousands of years. There should be some in that cabinet above the shelf!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I imagine this takes place in current time but they still have the castle of lions.  
> Shiro has his floaty arm)

After about an hour of all the paladins playing, they all started to complain about being hungry. Coran had returned from working on the ship and the whole situation was explained to him. Unsurprisingly, Coran was a good caretaker and knew just the right tricks and jokes to make the kids laugh.

The three older teammates became to make warm bottles of the formula and bowls of fruit that they managed to find for the little paladins. Hunk insisted in helping prepare the snacks so Shiro gave him the very important job of measuring the formula to put into the bottles. Hunk had a look of pure concentration the whole time, sticking his tongue out a tiny bit.

Meanwhile, Lance was sucking his thumb again, whining to himself how he was hungry. Lance eventually decided to go over and watch his food being made. Pidge and Keith remained in the play area, but Pidge had calmed down significantly and was playing a much softer game with the youngest Keith (who had happily crowned himself "King of the teddies"). Neither of them seemed too concerned about food.

Once all the bottles and fruit bowls were prepared, the caretakers (as well as Hunk and Lance) set places on a small table for everyone. Leaving the bottles on the counter for later, every seat was set with a bowl of various fruits and a napkin that was poorly folded by Hunk (which he deemed important to be there).

Hunk and Pidge started to eat their food first, Pidge only picking out the fruits that she decided were decent. Keith refused to eat, turning his head away and sticking his tongue out in exaggerated disgust. Shiro attempted to spoonfeed him and succeeded only after several attempts at "here comes the spaceship!" And demonstrating to Keith that the fruit was "yummy nummy" by eating his own bowl. Lance noticed that Keith was getting all of Shiro's attention and gave small pouts and grumbles at the older former paladin. In an attempt to get Shiro to pay attention to him, Lance leaned back in his chair to show that he "didn't like the fruit" but ended up leaning too far back and falling backwards onto the ground.

After the second of shock wore off, Lance began to sob and held out his arms for Shiro to hold him. Shiro immediately scooped the smaller paladin up and reassured him that it was okay. "Shh.. I've got you.. you're alright Lance.." These words seemed to soothe the former blue paladin almost instantaneously. At Lance's crying, Keith started to wear a genuinely concerned and upset expression. "Lan okay?" Lance responded to Keith with a nod and a slight sniffle. Shiro decided that maybe the fruit wasn't for Lance and just went ahead and tested to see if he would drink the bottle instead. Instinctively, Lance began to drink from the bottle once it was placed against his mouth. He didn't refuse it at all.

"Can you feed Keith his bottle Allura? And Pidge or Hunk if they want to be fed, Coran?" The two Alteans nodded and grabbed the remaining bottles. Allura lifted Keith into her lap and held the bottle to his mouth. Keith hesitated for a moment before beginning to drink the bottle, seeming to relax immediately. Coran offered to feed Pidge or Hunk but both seemed to be set on feeding themselves. "Imma big kid Coran!," exclaimed Pidge, taking the bottle and drinking it herself. Hunk just quietly took it and drank it on his own. Both of them went back over to the sofa and curled up next to each other. Coran followed them and turned on the tv, putting on a random animated kids movie and sitting down next to them. Lance finished his bottle but refused to move from Shiro’s arms. The smaller boy just curled up and popped his thumb back in his mouth. Shiro gave a tiny laugh and carried Lance over to the shelf. He picked out a new blue pacifier and pulled Lance’s hand out of his mouth, replacing it with the pacifier. “Try this, Lance.” Lance whimpered but settled down quickly at the new object. “tanks...” he said quietly, muffled by the dummy in his mouth. Shiro smiled at Lance and picked up another pacifier; this time a red one. He set it down on the table next to Allura claiming it was “for Keith in case he wanted it later.” Shiro then brought Lance over to the couch, sitting down next to the rest of the group. As he drank his bottle, Keith watched everyone move over to the couch. He made a few demanding cries and squirmed in Allura’s lap, showing that he wanted to go to the couch as well. “Okay sir, lets go see what they’re up to then,”’she laughed, lifting Keith up and carrying him to the rest of the group, taking the unused pacifier with her. Allura squeezed into a space between Coran and Shiro, trying to get Keith to finish his bottle. The boy wasn’t very interested in food anymore though, rather he was trying to cling to Shiro. Eventually giving up on the bottle, she just put the pacifier in Keith’s mouth. Lance watched Keith sleepily, a bit proud of himself for having finally won the place in Shiro’s arms. Keith wiggled out of Allura’s grip and threw himself across both of the caregivers’ laps (and Lance’s legs). Allura shook her head a bit and just let him, knowing Keith would make a fuss if he wasn’t allowed to move. Shiro just gave a sideways grin at Allura and rubbed Keith’s back. Lance didn’t seem to mind as he was beginning to doze off. Pidge and Hunk were cuddled up in a blanket, both watching the movie intently.

It only took a moment before all of the littles had fallen asleep. The older 3 remained awake but stayed in their positions for a while as to not wake up the sleeping kids. It wasn’t hard to stay up for them since it wasn’t really any later than late afternoon. Coran was the first to move (probably because there was no one laying on him) so he began to clean up, collecting all the bottles and dirty dishes and humming quietly. Allura watched him for a small moment before carefully lifting Keith’s legs off of her lap and helped Coran clean up. Shiro wanted to help to but he was a bit stuck with having both Lance and Keith laying on him. Allura picked up the mess of toys left on the ground and put them away neatly in the toy box. Knowing Lance’s attachment to his plush shark, she didn’t put it away but just set it in Lance’s arms while he slept. Lance instinctively grabbed his shark and cuddled it tightly. Shiro held back a laugh and whispered, “can you help me out of here?” Allura responded by carefully lifting Keith up and setting him down on a pillow, allowing Shiro to stand. Shiro rose to his feet, carefully laying Lance down and covering the two with blankets. Thankfully, the two were out cold so there wasn’t any problems with moving them.

Shiro, Coran and Allura finished cleaning up the room and just relaxed for the remainder of the time the other paladins were taking their naps, deep in conversation about various things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support!! I’m considering doing something with the “Shiro is six” joke ahah


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I imagine this takes place in current time but they still have the castle of lions.  
> Shiro has his floaty arm)

Opening his eyes sleepily, he saw the familiar blue shark plush in front of him. Something he woke up to everyday. Lance closed his eyes again and cuddled up to the soft comfort object in his arms. It took a long moment for him to register that there was anything odd going on. Giving a big yawn, he sat up and stretched, startling a bit when something fell out of his mouth. He looked at it, realizing what it was immediately. "A pacifier?.." he whispered in confusion. Where did that come from? He rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes, giving small mumbles.

A voice behind him spoke up. "Have a nice nap?" Lance recognized the voice quickly. "S-Shiro!- I-I umm" he was cut off by Shiro. "It's okay Lance, look" he replied in an even tone, motioning to the other three paladins who remained asleep. Keith was completely buried in a blanket except for half of his face and Pidge was practically laying on top of Hunk now, all of them in deep sleep. Lance's eyes widened in shock and he stood up, instantly feeling an uncomfortable dampness around his crotch. I wet myself?, He questioned himself in his mind. He groaned, absolutely mortified, face burning. He was not only upset because of himself but for his other teammates. He knew how they would feel when they wake up. "I can't... can't believe this happened..." he managed to choke out. Lance realized that he was in the near-familiar nursery now, breathing shakily. Allura and Coran were no longer in the room. "G-god.."

Shiro watched Lance carefully, realizing that the younger paladin was getting increasingly more upset by the second. Shiro admitted to himself that he would be embarrassed if this happened to him too. He stood up and quickly pulled Lance into a hug before he had the time to back away. Lance froze up for a moment before leaning leaning into Shiro, accepting the embrace.

"I'm sorry.." the former blue paladin whimpered.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, Lance"

Lance stayed in the hug for a while longer, comforted by the affection. "It's okay Lance, it's okay.." Shiro hummed. Lance sighed and finally pulled away, glancing at the rest of the sleeping paladins. His memories of when he was in little space were fuzzy but he faintly recalled what happened in the past day. He gave an exasperated huff and headed out in the direction of the exit of the room, only explaining himself with a quiet, "I need to change," before running out. Shiro watched him go and just sat down again, waiting for the rest of his team to wake up and run off in humiliation too.

It took about a half an hour for the next paladin to wake up. Shiro was scrolling through his phone at that point, catching up on miscellaneous space news. Pidge stirred a bit, mumbling something in her sleep that Shiro couldn't understand. Shiro watched the smallest paladin expectantly, setting his phone down. "hhhnn..." Pidge yawned and stretched herself out, only really waking up when Hunk began to make small whimpers in response to the sudden movement on top of him. She blinked in realization. "Hunk?" She whispered harshly. Glancing around, noticing that this was not her room but it was definitely a familiar sight to her...

Pidge’s thoughts were cut off by a tiny hum of -almost- amusement from Shiro, who was giving her a gaze from the other side of the couch. She slowly tuned her head in the direction of the noise, heat rising to her cheeks. "A..ah..." she managed to whisper out, recollecting the last several hours. "Crap.." Pidge slowly slid off of the couch, accidentally shoving Hunk in the process. "Shiroo.." She grumbled, adjusting her glasses and noting what she was wearing. She tried to ignore the padding between her legs. Pidge crossed her arms and stared at Hunk and Keith; both still remained asleep but seemed less peaceful than before. Hunk was noticeably frowning now.

Shiro rose an eyebrow at the green paladin. "Don't worry about it." Pidge's face turned to a grimace. "I didn't want anyone to find out," She whined. "But now everyone knows.." she began to step away, choking back a sob. Shiro gave her an earnest smile. "I promise it's okay, Katie"

A loud yawn cut off Pidge's thoughts. Hunk rolled onto his back and stretched. "What's happening?" He asked with a hint of sleepiness in his tone. All he got in response was a slight grin from Shiro and a sort of nervous growl from Pidge. "Guys?" He asked again, now starting to remember what happened too. "Oh.." he said quietly, glancing down at the yellow lion onesie he was wearing. He just curled his legs up to his chest and made a frustrated groan. “Oh, no..” he felt his face heat up quickly. “No secrets, I guess” he laughed anxiously. Shiro nodded a bit. “No one is upset,” he attempted to reassure the two again. Hunk’s focus moved to the sleeping Keith in front of him. He grinned a little bit. Pidge was looking around again. “Where are Allura and Coran?” She wondered. “And Lance..?”

Shiro thought for a second. “Allura and Coran are trying to find a planet to stop on. We are low on some supplies.” He left out some details about what exactly they needed, though Pidge could probably guess. “Lance is most likely taking a shower. He woke up a while ago.” Shiro looked over at where Lance had been sleeping. A blue shark plush was left in that spot. “I have a feeling he will be back.”

•••

Hunk and Pidge had left to change their clothes and do whatever they needed to do, but Shiro stayed in the nursery. Keith was still asleep and Shiro wanted to be there when he woke up. Allura popped in at one point to tell him that they were about to land at the station. “Okay,” Shiro replied to her then. “Let Keith sleep a little more.”

Shiro was lost in thought when Keith woke up. He seemed to go from being completely unconscious to panic mode. “aa..AH!..” the shorter paladin yelled and attempted to run away, not even acknowledging the pacifier in his mouth. Shiro grabbed him before he got too far and held him in a tight hug. “Keith, hey, hey, calm down” he spoke in a soothing tone. Keith looked absolutely mortified and he stood, stiff in Shiro’s arms. “Sh-hiro please let me go” he practically begged, his voice wavered a bit. Shiro noticed that he was squirming. “Pleasee!”

Shiro could tell what the issue was immediately. Keith needed the bathroom. Shiro let go of Keith and he took off again, hunched over a tiny bit. “Ah well..” Shiro thought out loud and started to tidy up the couch.

Allura was walking back down the hall when Keith ran past her. She was going to tell Shiro that they had arrived at the plaza. Allura watched Keith go and just smiled at him. “I am glad you’re finally awake.”  
Keith only gave a frustrated shout and continued back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the long wait! School has been kicking my butt. I hope this chapter is alright! I wanted to add more but I decided that it would fit better in the next chapter. I have some things planned :) 
> 
> Thank you guys for your support! It really does make me happy


	5. [not a chapter just an update I guess?]

Ok so,, this isn’t a chapter really but I just want to give you an update. The next chapter is about halfway done right now! I will be working on it a lot tonight. 

 

Here is a problem; I’m pretty lost on what to add in future chapters. I have a Hunk-focused chapter planned but I’m wondering what else I should do. Is there anything you guys would be interested in seeing? :)

Thank you for all the attention this story is getting, I really didn’t expect this <33.

 

(also an extra, I’m always open for RPs, whether it be on something like this or something else. Lmk if you’re interested in a rp :0)

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I imagine this takes place in current time but they still have the castle of lions. Shiro has his floaty arm)

 Four paladins shifted uncomfortably under their older teammates' gazes. They were not upset looks but questioning ones. Shiro had somehow managed to gather everyone up despite their embarrassment. “So what was that?..” he asked. No one wanted to answer. “Okay. You don’t have to explain,” Instead of bringing up the cause of the discomfort again, Shiro simply stated "we're going to a mall to stock up on supplies, as we are running low on nearly everything." He decided it would be easier to address the issue when everyone was comfortable.

This mall was larger than any others the group had been to so far while they were in space. Even though the place was giant, a particular distant store seemed to catch the paladins' eyes. Shiro smirked a bit at the younger teens' piqued interest in the store.

As the group moved closer, the shop became clearer. Outside of the entrance was decorated with pastel colors and the store logo was in a soft font of an unreadable alien language. It was obvious what was being sold here though. The display window presented furniture meant to be in a nursery on sale.

"Why are we here..." Lance whined, knowing full well the answer. He attempted to hide his excitement for the store but it was pretty clear he wanted to go in. Pidge, however, had a big grin on her face and walked in with no hesitation, running down the isles. The store was HUGE and very colorful. Hunk followed closely behind Pidge, calling out for her to "wait!" And "slow down!!" Lance hesitated before glancing back at the remaining teammates and chased Hunk and Pidge down. Keith refused to move from Shiro's side, face heated. Shiro gave a small smile at Keith. “Go on, find something you like.” Keith hesitated before going into the store. He looked around for a moment before catching up with the other three.

Shiro grabbed three baskets, one for Coran, one for Allura, and one for himself. “Let’s find what we actually need.” The three split up and searched the store for supplies, or anything else that they could need.

After about an hour of searching the store for supplies, the caregivers had finally found everything then needed. Their baskets were full of items; formula, bottles, diapers and changing supplies, comfortable clothes, soft toys and blankets, snacks, pacifiers, and even colorful bandaids (which Allura deemed cute). Now to find where the paladins actually were in the store. Easier said than done.

It took a good while for Allura to find any of them. Of course, the first ones she tracked down were Pidge and Lance; they left “destruction” everywhere they went (by that, they just knocked a few things off the shelves). Allura found them in a robotic toy isle. Pidge was scanning the shelves for something of interest while Lance was busy messing with a -pretty big- toy gun that made loud sounds. Lance was the first to notice Allura. He gave a big smile and held out the toy to show her. “Look what I found!” Allura moved closer to him and Pidge. “Very nice, Lance!” The boy giggled a bit and turned to Pidge. She was struggling to reach something on a high shelf. Allura went over to her. “Do you need help?” She waited for Pidge’s answer. The green paladin nodded and pointed to the box that she wanted. Allura pulled it down and gave it to Pidge. The box was rather large and a clear panel on it showed that it contained a robotic dog that resembled her own dog, Bae Bae. Pidge looked genuinely happy with it. “Can I get this?” She glanced up at Allura with hopeful eyes and held the box close. Allura simply nodded, “we’ll see.”

Pidge accepted the answer and ran over to Lance, who was quite fixated with the gun. “Do you know where Hunk or Keith went?” She asked. Lance shook his head a little bit, not moving his focus from the toy in his hands. “No idea..” he answered. Pidge grumbled and pulled Lance down the isle. “Let’s find them then!”

———

Coran had travelled around the store when he finally turned down a toy isle and found Hunk kneeling on the ground looking at something in a low shelf. “There you are!” he exclaimed. Hunk jumped a bit, not seeing him before. “Oh hey, Coran.”

The Altean made his way over to Hunk and crouched down next to him to see what he was looking at. “Now what are you up to?” There was a cooking playset on the shelf that seemed to spark Hunk’s interest (One of those playsets with the entire sink and oven and everything). “Ahh I see” Coran mused, pulling the large box out of the shelf. Hunk watched him curiously. “Come on then, let’s get it” Hunk stood up with a wide smile. “Really? Thank you thank you thank you!” he beamed. Coran began to walk back out of the isle, dragging the box behind him. “Sure, we have to find the rest of the team first though.”

———

Shiro knew exactly where Keith would be. He found himself going towards the soft toy section of the store, glancing down several isles as he walked. And sure enough, Keith was there in one of the isles. He was sitting on the floor, leaning on an absolutely huge hippo stuffed animal and playing with a foam sword by himself. Keith suddenly looked up and turned his attention to his brother. “Shiroo!-“ he held an arm out. Shiro stepped over to Keith and pulled him to his feet. “I’m taking it that you want those.” Keith clung to Shiro’s arm and nodded. “Pleasee?”

Shiro sighed with a grin. “If we have enough GAC, yes.” Keith tucked the sword under his arm and scooped up his hippo. It was as big as him. Shiro couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course you would find that, Keith. Let’s go see where everyone else is, yeah?” Keith nodded and followed Shiro across the store, dragging his plush with him. Allura, Coran and Shiro miraculously appeared in the same spot at the same time, the paladins they were with trailing behind them. “Ah,” Shiro spoke. “That’s convenient”

The group made their way over to the check out counters and gathered all their GAC. Thankfully, they collectively had more than enough to pay for everything, which was honestly surprising. Leave it to the paladins to pick out the most expensive toys they could.

Once they were checked out, the team went back on their way to the castle, Lance and Pidge running ahead again, Lance pretending to shoot Pidge with the toy gun. Once on the ship, Shiro guided the team to the nursery room to put all the new supplies away. Well, that and he could definitely tell that they weren’t in their adult mental state anymore. Lance and Pidge were jumping all over the place chasing each other, Keith was caught in the middle of their game and was clinging onto his hippo with all his strength, Hunk was trying -and failing- to rip the box to his play set open. Coran began to help him set it up in the corner of the room.

Shiro was helping Allura put everything away when he heard Keith give a small shout. Lance was chasing Pidge in circles around Keith, leaving him unable to leave his spot. It was quickly going downhill. Pidge tripped and landed hard on her stomach, dropping her robotic dog in front of her. She gave a shriek and curled up. Lance immediately stopped and sat down next to her, frowning. Keith took his chance to run away over to see what Hunk was doing.

Shiro put down what he was holding and moved over to Pidge and Lance. Pidge was starting to cry now, holding her stomach. She got the breath knocked out of her and was gasping for air. Shiro scooped her up and laid her on the couch. “I think it’s time to take it easy, now” he spoke in a gentle tone. Lance’s eyes watered and he gave a small whine. “‘M sorry Pidge...” he apologized even though it really wasn’t his fault she tripped. Lance climbed up on the couch as well and comforted Pidge. Shiro switched on the tv and put on a kid’s movie with low volume and sat on the couch, trying to settle everyone down.

Hunk was happy to have the company of Coran and Keith. He presented them both with a plate of a plastic meal. Coran took it and made exaggerated eating sounds, pretending to take a bite of whatever it was that was on the plate. Hunk giggled. It amazed Coran how Hunk somehow managed to make the plastic food appetizing. Keith must have thought the same thing because he immediately started chewing on what looked like an alien version of bread. Hunk started laughing again, exclaiming “noo you’re not supposed to eat it!!” Keith gave small giggles but kept the toy in his mouth. Coran got up, went over to the shelf and came back. He pulled the plastic bread out of Keith’s mouth and replaced it with his pacifier. Keith hummed contentedly.

Soon, Lance and Pidge were passed out. They were cuddled up to Shiro on the couch. Pidge was snoring slightly and Lance was sucking on one of his knuckles, face scrunched up into almost a scowl. Allura was the first to notice this. She grabbed his pacifier off of the counter and sat on the couch. The Altean carefully pulled Lance into her lap and cradled him, placing the pacifier in his mouth and rubbing his back. Lance seemed to calm down instantly and curled up in Allura’s arms.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love fluff. Next chapter will be mainly Hunk and Lance


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I imagine this takes place around s7 but they still have the castle of lions. Shiro has his floaty arm)
> 
> This chapter happens a few months after the previous chapters

Yet another failure in baking something that was reminiscent of an Earth treat. Hunk sighed and scraped the food morsels from this baking tray, if you could even call it food. "Attempt...three million and five.." he grumbled to himself, digging through the cupboard to find another mixing bowl.

It was the early hours of the morning and Hunk was attempting to soothe his nerves. He couldn't sleep, worrying about the particularly rough mission he completed a few hours before, and the baking wasn't easing his stress at all even though it usually did. The yellow paladin was defeated and exhausted but his mind couldn't rest. Before Hunk realized it, he was kneeling on the floor clutching the glass mixing bowl. He couldn't help slipping into a younger headspace, So for a while, all he could manage to do was wait for someone to find him and choke back a meltdown.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for someone to step out of their room. Lance often woke up from nightmares and would go get something to drink or move to another person's room if he was feeling small. It was a night where he favored the drink option. He however, didn't expect to find Hunk curled up on the ground in tears when he entered the kitchen. Lance ran over to his friend and crouched down next to him. "Hunk? What's wrong buddy?" Hunk started to sob as soon as he saw his friend and held one arm out to ask for comfort."'a..anc-ce!.." he choked out. Lance pulled the mixing bowl from Hunk's grip and set it on the counter. "Aww, hey, it's been a while since you've been little huh," Lance wrapped his arms around his friend. "How about let's go watch a movie, yeah?." The regressed boy nodded slowly and sniffled.

•••

It took some effort on Lance's end to move Hunk to the nursery because he absolutely did -not- want to walk and was much bigger than his makeshift caretaker. It got easier once Hunk was changed into more comfortable pajamas and was settled down on the couch. Lance put on a Pixar animated short compilation on his phone for Hunk to watch and gave him his yellow lion plush. He sat down and let Hunk lay on him, knowing that he was worn out and needed more rest than he was getting. Eventually, the both of them did manage to drift off into much needed sleep.

Someone would have to find them curled up on the couch together in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Wow I’ve been gone for a looong time, and dang I apologize for that! I haven’t been up to writing stuff But I am now! This chapter is short but I think that’s how I’m gonna go with this from now on, just short little drabbles. It’s a lot less stressful for me to write haha. I hope you enjoy this and leave some suggestions for future chapters if you’d like! (This chapter focused on Hunk because let’s face it, the world needs more Hunk content. He’s my favorite character!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I imagine this takes place around s7 but they still have the castle of lions. Shiro has his floaty arm)
> 
> (The rest of these chapters will be at all different times from each other)

Pidge normally enjoyed her own company. She'd tuck herself away in her room for hours. It concerned the rest of the team when she'd finally come out, clear that she had pulled yet another all-nighter. When Shiro caught her in little space, he took the opportunity to try and make her sleep since she would never listen to him when she was big. It was not as easy as he hoped it would be.

“Noo!! Shiwo no! No nap!” She cried out and kicked at the man who was carrying her to her room. “You’re tired, kiddo.” She grunted in frustration and tried to squirm her way out of his grip without success. “‘ance n Keef getta play though!,” she whined and gave up the kicking. Shiro couldn’t help but give a small smirk. “Well Lance and Keith take naps.” The obviously grumpy little exaggerated a groan, “No fair!” The caregiver shook his head and turned into her room, stepping over the mess to reach her bed. He laid her down and tucked her in. “Very fair. After you sleep you can play with them for as long as you want, sound good?”

Pidge huffed loudly and hid under the blanket, grabbing the plush owl that was left on her bed. “Noo..” Rolling his eyes, Shiro stepped out of her room, turning the light off on the way. “Sleep tight Katie.” This was met with no reply and Shiro shut the door, sighing.

•••

Shiro decided to check on Pidge about a half an hour later. Unsurprisingly, he was met with an empty bed, Pidge no where to be seen. He groaned quietly and began his way to the nursery because he knew that’s where she’d be. He got close when he met Allura in the Hall. She was holding a sleeping Pidge, who was laying limp in her arms. Shiro chuckled a bit at the situation. “The little gremlin snuck out of her room during her nap time. How did you get her to sleep?”

Allura smiled and patted Pidge’s back gently. She laughed a bit, “I didn’t. I walked in there to check on Keith and Lance and she was on the floor out cold. The boys were covering her with pillows.”

“That’s what she gets for trying to evade nap time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! I wrote it just before I went to bed. I personally need to give Pidge some more attention haha


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I imagine this takes place around s7 but they still have the castle of lions. Shiro has his floaty arm)

"Ready or not here I come!"

Shiro uncovered his eyes and began to walk around the living room. Allura watched him from the couch holding back laughter at how ridiculous he looked searching under and through everything big enough to hide another person. She of course knew where the kids were hiding; or at least which directions they all went. Shiro was no where close. After he was convinced that he'd looked though every possible spot in the living room, he moved to the kitchen.

Hunk was at the counter, preparing presumably another attempt at earth food. Shiro took a glance around before looking in all the cupboards. Hunk couldn't help but give a sideways grin at Shiro. He knew where everyone was hiding too. Or at least, where Lance was.

Shiro opened a cupboard, quickly looked in and closed it again but he paused when he heard muffled giggling coming from that spot. The seeker opened it again and looked in, finally spotting Lance curled up into a space smaller than Shiro thought was possible. No wonder he got overlooked the first time! "Hah! I found you Lance!" Shiro said with a laugh, which was met with Lance bursting into a giggle fit. "Awwh nooo!" He crawled out of his hiding spot and gave his caregiver grabby hands to be held. “Up up!”

Shiro lifted the baby and held him on his hip. "You weren't gonna give me any hints huh, Hunk?" Hunk laughed at the playful accusation. "I would never give away someone's hiding place Shiro!," The chef continued on, scraping some kind of chopped alien vegetable into a frying pan. Lance seemed mesmerized by the food until the topic of hide and seek was directly brought up to him again.

"How about we go find Pidge and Keith now? You wanna help me Lance?," Shiro asked the distracted boy who instantly turned his attention to Shiro's question. "uh huh uh huh!," He exclaimed and bounced excitedly.

Shiro thought about where he should go next. He decided on the nursery and headed towards the room, carrying Lance.

Once in the nursery, Shiro set Lance down and began looking around for any potential hiding places. Immediately his eyes wandered to the small play house in it’s own corner that they all installed recently, set with a slide and everything. There was a hidden room at the bottom of the playset that Keith always liked to be in when he needed alone time. It was a perfect place for him to hide considering little Keith believed no one else knew about it (but Shiro put the thing together so of course he knew).

“Hey Lance how about you go and look around in another room with Allura,” Shiro told the little who was frantically looking around the room for his friends. Shiro knew Lance would never leave Keith alone about his quiet place if he found out about it, so the best option was to let him search somewhere else. “Okie Shiwo!” Lance said excitedly and ran out of the nursery, headed in the direction of the living room.

Shiro eventually managed to partially get his way into the hidden entrance and get his head through. He heard a gasp, followed by a quiet, “how d’ you find me?...” from Keith. Shiro gave a giggle and slid out again. “I know everything Keithhh,” he said in a playfully ominous tone. “You can come out kiddo, no one’s here but me.”

Keith crawled out through the entrance a minute or so later and sat next to Shiro with his arms crossed. “Hmph!” He exaggerated being upset with the caregiver for finding his hiding place by turning away and pouting dramatically. Shiro rolled his eyes with a smirk and kneeled down to Keith. “No one’s gonna find your secret place, alright? I promise.”

Keith wasn’t convinced. He gave Shiro one of his famous Keith-glares and looked away again. “Okay well I guess you don’t want a cookie after we find Pidge then?,” Shiro teased. That got the grumpy baby’s attention now. “Huh?? Noo!” He whined. “Wanna cookie!” Keith held out his arms to Shiro and scrunched his nose. Shiro couldn’t help but laugh and picked Keith up. “Okay sir, but you have to help find Pidge first,” Shiro smiled and Keith nodded at his task.

Well. Turns out finding Pidge wasn’t so hard. It’s getting her out of her spot that was the hard part. Shiro turned towards the dining room to be met with Hunk, Lance, Allura AND Coran looking up at something high up on the wall. The vent. Shiro groaned internally. “I really hope that’s not Pidge in there.” Hunk glanced over at Shiro and Keith nervously. “Oh, it is.”

Shiro set Keith down. “I have two questions. How did she get in there, and how did you find her?” Allura looked defeated. “We have no idea how she got in there but we found her because she blew a raspberry at Lance when he walked by and they started arguing with each other.” Lance huffed, “she sta’ted it!” Allura just patted him lightly on the back to tell him to calm down. “Well, Can you get her down?” Shiro questioned. Coran nodded in reply, “yes I can get her down. I just need to take the vent cover off.” The man began moving a chair over to the scene so he could reach the vent.

Pidge watched everyone from the slits in the vent cover and stuck her tongue out at Lance again. He gasped offendedly and stuck his tongue out at her. The two went back and forth until Coran climbed up and began to unscrew the cover. Once it was off, he pulled the smallest paladin out of her hiding place and handed her to Allura so he could screw the cover back on. Pidge clung onto Allura and looked at Lance smugly. “I hadda better hidin’ place than you!” Lance crossed his arms. “Yea but you’ in trouble now!”

Shiro intervened, “that’s enough. You’ve all earned yourselves nap time,” He stated with a hint of amusement in his voice. All three littles groaned simultaneously. Shiro continued, hiding a smile, “but, I did promise cookies first.”

At least they all went to bed in a good mood from their treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this took me so long to write for some reason but I’ve been wanting to do a chapter like this for a while! I think, to celebrate the summer, I’m gonna write a beach day chapter next! What do you guys think?


End file.
